1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method with which a profile depth or wear on a tread of a tire of a vehicle and/or a tire characteristic are/is determined in a tire and to a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems are being increasingly used in modern motor vehicles to improve the safety of the vehicle. For example, inter alia, a correct tire pressure and the current state of the tires, for example the current depth of the tire profile, are aspects of a vehicle which are relevant to safety. Likewise common knowledge of tire characteristics, for example in brake control systems such as, for example, an anti-lock brake system (ABS) or electronic stability program (ESP), are advantageous since the control algorithms of these systems can be adapted to the tire characteristic and therefore improved, which further increases the safety of the vehicle.
What are referred to as directly measuring tire pressure-monitoring systems are known which use pressure sensors in the individual tires to determine the respective pressure in the relevant wheel. DE 199 26 616 A1, which is incorporated by reference, describes a tire pressure-monitoring system which comprises a central unit on the vehicle and a tire pressure-control device with a pressure sensor in each tire, wherein each tire pressure-control device transmits data to the central unit. DE 10 2005 006 534 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a tire pressure-monitoring device in which in each case a transponder which is arranged in the tire and which senses the tire air pressure transmits information and energy to an associated wheel case transceiver which is arranged in the region of the wheel case.
DE 197 45 734 B4, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a wear sensor for sensing the profile depth of a tire of motor vehicles, wherein an electrical or electromagnetic measuring element which is dependent on the wear is cast into the profile lugs of the tire, said measuring element interacting with a sensor circuit which is also cast into the tire. The measuring element is composed of a plurality of electrically conductive loops which are successively cut through at different profile depths. Since the measuring element and sensor circuit are cast into the tire it is not possible, for example in the case of a malfunction of the sensor, to replace the faulty components of the wear sensor.